She'll Never Know
by yeeuhcarmen
Summary: She'll never know how I felt about her. How I felt about her all these years. Loe. One-sided Nilly. two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I decided to write a one-shot for the heck of it. I may turn this into a chapter story so who knows. Or like a 2 or 3 shot… whatever. Probably not. Idk. Lols. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. 'Cept for the story but yeah you get it. **

**Nick's POV--**

I sat there on my couch in the living room, watching TV. I wasn't really watching, but instead I was thinking about something. Well, actually, someone. Her. The girl who lived across the street from us. Me and Joe's best friend.

Lilly Truscott.

I could stare into her blue eyes for hours. I had this tiny little crush on her. Well, okay, not tiny but huge. I never really got the courage to ask her out. You see, I liked her ever since she moved here and my mom invited her family over for dinner. We were only about 11 years old. We hung out all the time, and we still do. She --

I was cut off from my little train of thought from the doorbell. I silently groaned and brought myself off the couch. I opened the door to see none other then Lilly.

I guess I was staring again because she asked me,

"Nick? Are you going to let me in or what?" she said, giggling in amusement.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Yea, come in." I replied, as I opened the door wider to let the petite blonde in. She looked absolutely amazing today. She was wearing a blue hoodie with Bermuda shorts.

"Thank you"

"So, uh, why are you here?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh, Joe called and he said he wanted to ask me something." she replied, smiling.

"Oh."

"Yea.. So do you know where he is?"

"Yea, he's upstairs in his room."

"Alright, thanks, I'll see you later Nick!" she said while turning around and heading up the stairs to Joe's room.

I sighed and started to wonder why Joe would want to talk to Lilly. I wasn't going to be nosy but I was most definitely curious. I mean, who wouldn't be? With your brother who likes the girl that you like (of course, he doesn't know) and wanting to talk to the girl you've liked for about 4 years, wouldn't you want to know what they were talking about? Oh yeah, did I forget to tell you Joe liked her too? Yea, he does. Anyways, I didn't want to pry so I just went upstairs into my own room. It had been about 30 minutes when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I yelled.

The door opened to reveal Lilly, smiling from ear to ear. I wonder what she was so happy about?

"Oh my gosh!," she squealed, "You will never guess what just happened!"

I was kind of afraid of what she was going to tell me, but I said anyways,

"What?"

"Joe just asked me out!"

"Oh," I said, trying to hide the disappointment and tried to be as excited as I could. Keyword: tried, "T-that's great."

"Are you okay? And I'm sorry you probably don't want to hear this. Him being your brother and all making it a bit awkward?" she said as she laughed. I loved her laugh. It was contagious. But not at this moment it wasn't.

"It's okay. And I'm okay. I just don't feel too well. I have a uh, headache." I lied. '_Of course I'm not okay! My brother just asked you out, out of all people!"_ I thought silently.

"Alright, well maybe some sleep would help? Well I gotta go. Joe's taking me to dinner tonight!" she squealed, once again.

"Have fun" I said as she gave me a hug and then left. I sighed and plopped down onto my bed.

I never really got to tell her how I felt.

* * *

A/N; Omg, yessssss, I know. That was a bit sad huh. Oh wells. **REVIEW** & Tell me what you think. Should I write more one-shots or no? (:

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So, I decided I'd make this into a two-shot! (: Maybe a 3-shot… who knows. If I feel like writing haha. Anyways enjoy. & This chapter actually has Joe & Lilly's POVs, not only Nick's. **

**Disclaimer - Puh-lease I wouldn't be here writing ffs If I owned any of these people.**

**Nick's POV--**

I woke up the next morning around 9:30 AM. I sighed and looked out the window, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. I got out of bed and went outside. It was pretty quiet this morning. Then I remembered that Kevin had gone out with his girlfriend - I don't know where - and mom and dad brought Frankie with them to visit our aunt. I found Joe asleep on the couch along with about 5 empty Red Bulls on the floor. His arm was resting on his stomach while the other one was hanging lazily on the side of the couch. I rolled my eyes remembering that he was up most of the night because of the fact that Lilly agreed on going out with him. Sigh. If only I got to her before he did. I sulked to the kitchen and poured myself some Corn POPS. A few minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring. I got up and groaned silently. Who comes over at 9 in the morning? I opened the door and there stood Lilly.

"Hey Nick!" replied Lilly cheerfully.

"Oh hey what's up?" I asked as I let her in.

"Not much. Just bored. I can see you just woke up," she said giggling as she looked at my pajamas.

"Oh uh I'll be right back.." I said, blushing, and rushed upstairs to change.

**Lilly's POV-- **

I giggled even more as Nick rushed up the stairs and ran into his room. Once I heard his door close I walked into the living room to wait for him. I was about to sit on the couch when I saw a certain Jonas boy sleeping. I giggled silently and went over, removing his arm from his stomach and sat on him.

"Ugh, get off me Nick," said Joe half asleep as he tried pushing me off.

"It's not Niiick," I said, stretching out the I, and leaning back onto the couch. His eyes shot open and he fell off the couch, bringing me down with him.

"Augh," I said as I landed on my hands and knees. I got up and brushed myself off, "Dude, why'd you push me?"

"Because you startled me," he replied, yawning.

"Startled? I see we are using big words today" I said jokingly.

"Whoa, what's up with all the Red Bull?" I ask, noticing how cute he looked when his hair was a bit messed up.

"Oh…Well after you drink 1 you can't stop. And I guess I was a little _too _happy knowing that you agreed to go out with me tonight." he said as his cheeks were growing a bit pinkish. _Aww, he is so cute. Why haven't I noticed before? _

**Joe's POV--**

"That's sweet," she said as she took one step forward. I then noticed that we were pretty close together. Our faces were only a few inches apart and I started to lean in and so did she. Once our faces were only a couple of centimeters, Nick ruins it.

"Hey guys.. Oh, sorry, am I interrupting?" said Nick as Lilly quickly moved a bit back.

"Oh, no. No, not at all.." she mumbled as she blushed and took a seat onto the couch.

"No, you weren't, Nick." I said as I gave him a death glare. He responded back with a 'what-did-I-do' face. I groaned and took a seat on the coach next to Lilly. After a bit of an awkward silence, Lilly decided to speak up.

"So… what are we doing today?" she said looking at me and Nick.

**Nick's POV-- **

I watched as they were about to kiss and I decided to step in. Honestly, I didn't want them to kiss. **(I'm going to skip the part where he steps in since you already know what happens.) **After a bit of an awkward silence, Lilly spoke.

"So… what are we doing today?" she said looking at me and Joe.

"A movie?" I wondered.

"Stay home and hang out?" offered Joe. We both looked at Lilly and waited to see what she would say.

"…Shopping!" she replied standing up.

"Ugh.." me and Joe both groan.

"Oh come on! Pleaseeeee," she said giving us her best puppy eyes and pout. I wasn't going to give in this easily. Joe.. I'm not so sure. Since we have been best friends for years, she knew Joe very well and knowing that he would break any moment now, she turned to him first.

"Joe… pleaseeeee," she said, looking into his eyes.

"…Fine. Only for you Lilly." he said as he groaned and threw his head back.

"Niiiick, please… Joe agreed," she said, smiling a bit, also knowing that I might break soon, too.

"I don't know…"

"Come on…" she said as she scooted over, a bit closer to me.

"…Ugh, okay.."

"Yes!," she said as she stood up, hugging us both one at a time, "Okay! Let's go!"

Luckily for us, the mall was only a few blocks away so we could walk. There weren't as many people in the mall as there were usually so there weren't as many fans. Once Lilly got what she wanted, we headed back home. She dropped her stuff off at her house and came back over.

"So… what are we going to do now?" she said looking at the both of us.

"Relax?" I said as I plopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, I need it, my feet hurt from all the walking!" complained Joe as he plopped down on the other couch.

"Dude, all you did was walk around, sit, walk around a bit more, and sit!"

"I know, but that's still tiring! All that walking!"

"Okay well you guys can relax while I go home and get ready for tonight."

Tonight? What was tonight? Oh yeah. Her date. With Joe. Out of all people. Ugh. I forgot all about it and now she reminds me. I know, it's not her fault but still. I really just wished that it was with me instead of my brother.

"Alright, well bye guys." she said as she headed for the door. We stood up and went over to say bye.

"Bye Lilly" I said as I gave her a hug.

"Bye Nick" she said as she returned the hug back. She went over to Joe and gave him a hug, too.

"Bye Joe, I'll see you later." she said as she was released and kissed his cheek.

"7:00..." he said in a daze as he watched the door close. He was just standing there, holding his cheek. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room. It was only about 6:30 when Joe barged in and held up 2 shirts.

"Nick! I need your help! I can't choose which shirt to wear!" he said as he was putting both shirts against his body over and over again to see which looked better. I sighed and thought about it. Should I really help Joe look good for Lilly? Or should I be selfish and not really help at all? I decided to be the nice brother and help him out.

"The shirt on the left," I said as I pointed to the left shirt, "the shirt on the left would look better."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Thanks Bro."

"No problem…" I said as I watched him leave the room to get ready for his … date.

A few minutes later Joe came in and told me he was going to go over to Lilly's to get her. I listened as I heard the front door close and watched as Joe sprinted over to Lilly's house, flowers in hand. He rung the doorbell and Lilly opened the door. She looked as beautiful as ever. She was told to dress casually so she was wearing baby doll top with black skinny jeans. She gave him a hug and they left for dinner. I sighed. I knew that Lilly would never be mine. I didn't want to make this friendship awkward by telling her I liked her while she was going out with Joe.

A few hours later I heard them come back. Joe walked Lilly to her door and said goodnight. Just as she was about to go, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her. My heart broke when I saw it. I just had to get over Lilly.

But I just can't seem to.

* * *

Yes, that was kind of sad for Nick but happy for Joe & Lilly. Haha, review! (: Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or hated it. Tell me whether or not I should write more one-shots. (:

Anyways, **review!**


End file.
